


Pleasure

by greenforsnow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oblivious Arthur, Shameless Smut, Unaware of Feelings, because I can't stop myself, implied past Gwaine/Merlin, internalized shame but no internalized homophobia because fuck that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenforsnow/pseuds/greenforsnow
Summary: In which Uther's (somehow) puritanical views about pleasure have messed Arthur up and Merlin decides to help.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 429





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for a challenge, but then kind of took on a life of its own. 
> 
> Warning there is some shame about masturbation and pleasure that Arthur has internalized so if that is something that could be triggering for anyone, maybe avoid this. 
> 
> Though at the end of the day this is really just shameless self-indulgent smut. Enjoy!

Arthur hated the Forest of Hodron, he decided. Really hated it. They should probably burn the place to the ground. He and his knights had been called here three times. The first time Arthur had ended up with a broken finger, which took a frustratingly long time to heal and made him miss his favorite tournament and the noises the villagers had been hearing were just from a group of feral chickens. The second time Percival ended up with some kind of weird curse that took ages to cure. This time they had fought a creature that had been attacking the nearby village and once they finally found it it seemed like only dumb luck that allowed them to defeat it. It had been Gwaine in the end who had slain it, which Arthur wasn’t at all jealous about, really.

Gwaine was now retelling the story around the fireplace, even though most of the knights had been there. When Gwaine had drew the sword through the creature’s bulbous head it had spurted a thick white liquid all over Gwaine’s chest and face. Arthur walked over to the fireplace and sat down, not because he wanted to listen to Gwaine’s dramatization of the events, but because he couldn’t think of a reason not to. Merlin had already tended to the horses and was now sitting next to Gwaine sharpening Arthur’s daggers. 

Gwaine had reached the climax of the story and Arthur sighed as he mimed the creature’s demise with a series of suggestive hand gestures. Arthur didn’t understand how Gwaine could make everything seem so _lewd_. 

Gwaine picked some of the dried substance out of his hair. “Of course, it’s not the first time I’ve found myself in a situation that ended with me covered in sticky white substance,” Gwaine said and then wiggled his eyebrows at Merlin who, to Arthur’s horor blushed and grinned sheepishly. He covered the reaction with a laugh and eyeroll, but Arthur still was concerned. 

“Yeah, but it’s usually your own that you’re covered in,” Percival said.

Gwaine shrugged and laughed. “Can’t deny that. Much easier to take care of things myself sometimes.” 

Arthur shifted uncomfortably and kicked at a stone by his feet so it went flying into the fire. It’s not that he wasn’t used to the kind of bawdy talk that happened among his knights at times. Most often on occasions such as these, on the way home after a successful patrol or mission when they were bolstered by adrenaline, relief, and ale. He had perfected a smile that was equal parts fond, exasperated, and distant enough that most of his men knew not to involve him in whatever crude conversation was happening at the time. 

This time however Arthur’s discomfort was amplified. Arthur didn’t think it was right for anyone to talk about… that. He wasn’t a prude. He had a few youthful indiscretions. All ones that were proper and fitting of his status, of course. But it has been made very clear to him that… self pleasure was something against nature and wrong. Uther had made sure he understood with long lectures and occasional punishments. But now, Gwaine, of course it was Gwaine, was laying back casually on his bed roll talking about it like he would anything else. 

“I swear when I discovered what my hand could do I didn’t leave my room for a week. Things were _raw_ by the end of it,” he said with an explicit gesture towards his crotch. 

Leon rolled his eyes but laughed fondly. The other knights were laughing as well; no one looked disgusted. Arthur blinked in surprise.

“Of course I had a similar experience when I discovered what someone else’s mouth could do,” Gwaine added with a wink that was startlingly directed, again, at Merlin. Arthur clenched his jaw and looked determinedly down at the ground. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, and the last thing he wanted was for Gwaine to call him out as a prude in front of the other knights. 

Sometimes Arthur felt like Gwaine could read his mind, because it was at that moment that he looked over at him. 

“Are we offending your royal sensibilities, your highness?” Gwaine asked with a sly grin. Arthur hated that Gwaine had picked up Merlin’s habit of saying honorifics like they were insults. Merlin was allowed to do it because— well Arthur wasn’t quite sure why he let him get away with it, but at this point it was the way they communicated. 

Arthur cleared his throat and hoped he didn’t look flustered as he said, “I just don’t believe that’s something anyone should be discussing... Or doing.” 

“Wait, you mean to tell me that you’ve never… not even just a few tugs with your hand?” Gwaine was staring at him with his mouth open. 

Arthur hoped that the red in his cheeks could be mistaken for anger. “Of course not. It’s… not natural. My father always said that touching oneself only brought shame and bad fortune to your family.”

“Oh no. No wonder you’re always in such a foul mood,” Gwaine said

Arthur opened his mouth to retort, really that kind of talk was unacceptable, but Gwaine held up his hands in mock surrender. 

“I’m sorry, I just mean— damn. Someone’s gotta show you how. It’ll change your life,” he added. “Merlin, you’re good at that, right? Those country boys always are.”

Merlin mercifully changed the subject instead of responding. 

And that was it. Or at least that’s what Arthur thought. He was relieved that no one brought up the topic again over the next few days. At least until now. Merlin was changing his bedding while Arthur worked on a speech at his desk. It was one of Arthur’s favorite days— the bedding always came back softer somehow, even though Merlin used the same castle soaps that had always made his blankets stiff and scratchy when other servants washed them. 

Arthur liked it when Merlin’s chores kept him inside his rooms. It meant he could ask his advice on his speech writing or anything else.

Merlin was tucking his sheet tight under his mattress when he brought it up.

“You know, your father was a hypocrite.”

Arthur tightened his grip on his quill. After his father had died, Merlin had been more reserved with his criticisms of him, something that Arthur didn’t appreciate. It made him feel like Merlin was babying him. However, the last time they had talked about his father had been the disturbing conversation around the fire. And this wasn’t a topic that Arthur was looking to revisit.

“You know you are still talking about your King, even if he is deceased right?” Arthur tried to force his voice to be stern and threatening.

Merlin didn’t even have the decency to look intimidated. “He never remarried or even really courted anyone else after your mom. There’s no way that he found a discreet woman or just gritted his teeth and bore it every time he felt the urge to—” The smile on his face faltered slightly when he looked at Arthur. “Well, you know.”

“Merlin, please tell me you are not trying to talk to me about my deceased father’s… sexual drive.” 

“I’m just saying… you don’t need to go by his rules anymore. That’s all.” 

“Yes well,” Arthur cleared his throat, “This is hardly something appropriate to talk to your King about, Merlin,” Arthur said in what he hoped was a conversation ending tone. 

Merlin rolled his eyes, but thankfully shut his mouth. Momentarily at least.

“Gwaine was right,” Merlin said, “I could show you how.” 

Arthur swallowed. Gwaine’s joking words had been echoing around in his head since they were spoken, but he hadn’t expected Merlin to bring it up so bluntly.

“You’re some kind of expert, are you?” Arthur had meant it as an insult— hoped that if he teased and dismissed Merlin would let the idea drop. It was a mistake though, because the words brought on a deluge of images— Merlin naked and flushed laying on his rickety bed. Arthur adjusted the collar of his jacket. The room felt like it was getting hot even though Merlin had yet to light the fire. 

Merlin laughed, immune as he was to Arthur’s jabs at this point. “I haven’t had any complaints. It could be good for you Arthur. Relieve some stress. You can get to know yourself— know what you like.” Merlin was still making up his bed, his eyes fixed on the linens. Arthur would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation if it weren’t for the creeping heat growing low in his stomach.

“Okay then,” Arthur found himself saying. “Show me how.”

Merlin looked surprised by Arthur’s consent despite the fact that he had been the one to suggest it in the first place. He spluttered a bit and swallowed. “Ah right so…” he finished tucking in the quilt on the top of Arthur’s bed and returned the pillows. “You should start by lying down I guess. Just get comfortable.”

Arthur flopped back down on his bed. “Great instructions there, Merlin. I definitely wouldn’t have been able to figure this out on my own.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Do you want my help with this or not?” 

Arthur held out his hands in gesture for Merlin to proceed. 

Merlin stood awkwardly by the foot of the bed. “You should probably… take your clothes off.”

Arthur hesitated. 

“You know how to do _that_ on your own right?”

Arthur tugged his pants down roughly in defiance and then pulled his shirt over his head, but suddenly felt embarrassed. It’s not like Merlin hadn’t seen him naked before, but he felt very much on display now with Merlin standing over him like one of one of his childhood tutors. “Can you… sit or something?”

Merlin kicked off his shoes and sat on the end of Arthur’s bed— as far away as he could with his knees tucked to his chest and his back against a bedpost. Arthur didn’t feel any less uncomfortable but at least he didn’t feel like he was being observed like Merlin was conducting some weird experiment.

Arthur shifted, aware of the cold air hitting his bare crotch. 

“Uh,” Merlin said. Arthur rolled his eyes. “Maybe start by closing your eyes. Take a deep breath and relax. Pretend I’m not here.” 

“Little hard to do with you yammering away,” Arthur said, but he closed his eyes all the same. 

“Think about something that… you know… gets you hot.”

“What do you mean?”

“Lords Arthur, something that… turns you on. Something that you see or hear or think about and you feel that swell of…. Arousal? Your cock starts to get hard?”

Arthur bit his lip and tried to think. The couples dancing at festivals in the summer the way their bodies almost touched. The flushed looks on the men’s faces as the women twirled by them. Got close enough for their skirts to brush across their legs. He tried to think about the women of the court that his knights often talked about. Their bossoms and their delicate waists. It didn’t inspire the kind of feeling Merlin was talking about. 

“It’s not working,” Arthur said. He opened his eyes and looked at Merlin. 

“I can’t tell you what to think about, Arthur. I don’t know what… you like.” 

Merlin was fidgeting with the cloth around his neck. 

“Well, what do you think about?” Arthur asked.

Merlin coughed and hesitated for a moment. “Uhm, well I guess sometimes I think about… this girl from Ealdor. She has pretty blue eyes and golden hair and she used to kiss me behind the barn… I think about her… kissing me and what might have happened if we did more than kiss. What her hands and mouth would feel like— imagine her pulling up her skirt and—” Merlin trailed off. Arthur closed his eyes again. He could do this. 

He imagined the girl Merlin was talking about with Ealdor in the background. Imagined her hands circling behind Merlin’s neck as she brought him in for a kiss. The surprised look on his face as he pulled her closer. The girl sitting on the fence and wrapping her legs around Merlin’s narrow hips. A low moan from Merlin as her body pressed against his crotch. 

Arthur felt the heat grow under his skin. His cock twitched slightly in interest. He knew this feeling. It was usually at this point that he desperately tried to make it go away, his father’s words echoing in his mind. He tried not to think about that now. 

Merlin seemed to understand. “Relax. It’s okay. This is natural— just let yourself feel it, yeah? Take a breath. Try touching yourself.”

Arthur moved an unsteady hand towards his cock. 

“Not there,” Merlin said. Arthur felt the bed shift as Merlin moved towards him and grabbed his wrist. Arthur jolted at the contact. Merlin’s skin felt hot on his own. He moved his hand to his thigh instead. “Just— tease yourself a bit. Find what feels good. Pull your hand gently up your leg— softly— let it tickle. Yeah, like that. Keep imagining what you were before.”

Arthur trailed his hand up his leg and across his hip. His cock had started to harden at Merlin’s words and it continued as his hand passed by and drew up his stomach. Was this what Merlin did? Alone in his bed at night? Was this the shameful thing he’d been so afraid of? This didn’t feel likesome secret shame— it felt exciting and good. Arthur felt goosebumps rise on his skin. He imagined the faceless blond woman tearing open Merlin’s shirt kissing down the lean muscles of his chest. Imagined the bulge of his erection in his thin trousers— the look on his face as the woman pressed her palm against it. He shifted his hips and brushed his own fingers over his nipples and gasped at the sensation.

“That’s great. The longer you wait the better it’ll feel when you do.” The tenor of Merlin’s voice had changed— lower and more rough. It made Arthur shiver. 

He opened his eyes and looked at Merlin whose eyes widened but didn’t look away from Arthur. His lips were wet and red like he had been chewing them and there was a pink flush across his cheeks. The look in his eyes lit something in Arthur. He dug his fingers into his thigh. His cock was hard and aching now. He experimented with dragging his fingernails along the inside of his leg— just hard enough for a small sharp line of pain to mix in with the pleasure and anticipation. In his mind, the blond girl lowered to her knees, Merlin was leaning against the barn wall with his head thrown back, sunlight pouring over the sharp lines of his neck and face and his face flushed like it is now. Lips swollen from her kisses.

His hips lurched forward as his fingers crossed over his hip bones. 

“You can touch yourself,” Merlin said. And it sounded like he was giving him… permission and something about that idea almost made Arthur moan out loud. His hand moved hesitant towards his cock. It still felt wrong. 

“Just go slow. It’s okay,” Merlin said softly.

Arthur moved his hand closer, the tips of his fingers almost touching it. 

Merlin’s gaze on him burned. Arthur looked up at him and the red of Merlin’s cheeks deepened as their eyes met. Arthur’s cock twitched. He was breathing fast now— part anticipation and part in reaction to the way Merlin was looking at him, dark and clouded slightly in awe as his eyes flicked over his body. It made Arthur feel vulnerable and open, but also filled him with a want for something he could not quite name. 

“Just start at the base— lightly. Tease yourself a bit.” Merlin said.

Arthur wrapped his fingers gently around his cock. Even the light pressure made him bite back a moan.

“Let it out,” Merlin said, “You’re the king no one is going to ask you about the noises that come from your chamber.”

Arthur laughed, mostly breath and slightly uneasy. But he let out a low grunt as he tightened his grip.

“You have to find what feels good for you. Try different rhythms, different pressures…” Merlin said.

“Show me what you like,” Arthur said roughly. He wasn’t quite sure why he said it, but he knew he just wanted to see _more_ of Merlin.

“What?” Merlin spluttered slightly and Arthur smiled despite himself. 

“Show me how you do it. You’re meant to be teaching me here, right? Give me a demonstration.”

“I’m not— I can’t just—” 

“Merlin…” 

“Arthur, we can’t,” Merlin said softly. There was something desperate and insistent in his voice— but also tired. Like they had had this conversation before. Though Arthur was sure he would remember if they had. 

“Come on, Merlin,” He said. There was some kind of frantic urge inside him and he felt a bit out of control and reckless. The only thing he could focus on was Merlin— the only thing he felt like he wanted was to see him take himself in hand, see what his face looked like as he pleasured himself. He bit his lip. “I thought you were going to help me.”

Merlin looked at him intently. Pupils huge in his blue eyes. He opened his mouth a few times before he nodded. “Yes, alright.” His voice was rough and his cheeks flushed. 

Merlin unsteadily brought his legs down and stretched them out in front of him, taking care not to let his legs touch Arthur’s— Arthur didn’t dwell on the slight disappointment he felt. Instead he focused on a warm anticipation spreading throughout him as Merlin undid the laces on his britches. His long fingers were steady and sure and Arthur wondered how he managed that when all of him was practically shaking. He was transfixed by the skin Merlin exposed and the burn in his legs and groin increased when it was clear Merlin was just as erect as he was. A vague thought in the back of his head wondered if he should make a joke about how Merlin was already hard— wondered if that would make this feel less intimate or intense, but it didn’t feel right. There was an odd pride and desire rising in his chest, and his mind felt too cloudy with pleasure to investigate it. He couldn’t look away from Merlin— the sharp lines of his hip bones, the definition of the muscles in his thighs. Lords, his thick cock— his long fingers sliding through the dark hairs around its bottom. He circled his thumb around the base while the rest of his fingers curled under his balls. Arthur swallowed at the sight— his own cock twitched heavy in his hand. 

Arthur dragged his eyes away from Merlin’s cock and looked up at him— his face was flushed either from arousal or embarrassment at the intensity of Arthur’s gaze he wasn’t sure.

“Well,” Arthur said, “show me.” He had meant to give his voice the edge of a command, but instead the words came out sounding more like he was begging. Arthur would have blushed, but he was pretty sure his whole body was already as red as it could be.

“Well there’s what I usually do,” Merlin said— his left hand was resting on his stomach— playing with the hem of his shirt and brushing through the dark hairs revealed as it lifted. “Then there’s what I do when I have time— when I know some idiot king isn’t going to come barging in demanding to know why I haven’t mended his pants or collected the special herbs for his bath.”

“I never just barge into your quarters and I don’t have you—” Arthur stopped speaking the realization that he did indeed very often barge into Merlin’s quarters unannounced quickly being chased from his mind by what could have happened if he had walked in on Merlin touching himself. Arousal shot through him and his hips jerked up into his hand. 

Merlin was smiling at him— amused at his misplaced indignation. And Arthur swallowed, hard. That look in his eyes— the playful warmth that was so often directed at him, paired with the movement of Merlin’s left hand dragging slowly across his stomach, lifting his tunic and the way Merlin’s tongue was wetting his lips — it lit something in Arthur.

“So, show me that way then— not like I’m going to interrupt you this time,” Arthur said. 

Merlin swallowed and nodded. He slowly gripped his cock and Arthur copied his motion. His left hand continued to move up his chest under his shirt and Arthur found he was frustrated he couldn’t follow its movement. 

“Seems a bit unfair that I’m over here naked and you’re still mostly dressed,” Arthur said. It was a weak excuse. Merlin’s pants were off and that’s all that should matter, but Merlin tugged his shirt over his head anyways. His neckerchief stayed tied loosely around his neck.

“That too,” Arthur said, roughly. 

Merlin reached behind his neck and undid the knot with one hand. The fabric slipped from his neck and fell on Arthur’s bed, though he wasn’t watching it. He was transfixed by the pale skin of Merlin’s neck. He watched as Merlin swallowed— tracked the movement down. He was struck with such a strong desire to touch him there that he almost got up. He wanted to drag his fingers along the tendons— wanted to put his lips…. Arthur shook the thought out of his head.

“That better?” Merlin asked.

Arthur cleared his throat. “Much more sporting.”

Merlin smirked back at him before his eyes trailed down Arthur’s naked body and the look in his eyes morphed into something inscrutable. He bit his lip. “I usually start like this, I guess,” he brought his hand to his mouth and licked it slowly, not breaking eye contact with Arthur as he did.

Arthur let out a noise that, if he was being honest, would probably be classified as a whimper. 

Merlin took his cock in his hand again. “Find what feels good, yeah? What pressure— what speed. Then just do a little less, go a little slower. Let yourself go a bit mad with it.”

Arthur followed the other man’s instructions, watching his hand move up and down, transfixed. Merlin worked at a steady frustratingly slow rhythm, every few strokes he would twist his wrist or let his thumb slide over the tip of his cock, spreading the liquid leaking from it, or move his foreskin over the ridge. 

“You want more, right?” Merlin said.

“Yes.” It was taking a conscious effort not to speed up the pace of his hand or grip himself harder.

Merlin laughed softly, “Not yet, okay? You want to wait til you’re practically screaming for it.”

Even when Merlin did speed up it was only for a few strokes, before he slowed again and Arthur did feel like he was going a bit mad. He moaned and squeezed his thigh hard to keep himself from thrusting up into his hand.

“Think we may be ready,” Merlin said roughly and started going faster. Arthur followed and moaned in relief, except what came out of his mouth was half a moan and half Merlin’s name.

Merlin dropped his cock and put his hands down flat on the bed. He closed his eyes and took a few shuddering breaths. 

“Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“Just— I’m— I need a moment; I’m so close,” he said, his eyes squeezed shut.

Arthur kept stroking himself— his whole body hot and on edge. His thighs burned and the pleasure low in his gut felt almost sharp. His breaths were coming just as fast as Merlin’s and Arthur felt like he wanted to scream. He was right on the precipice of something, but he didn’t know how to get there. Everything was clouded with pleasure and he wasn’t sure how to ask for help.

Merlin opened his eyes and raked up the length of Arthur’s flushed body. He was biting his lip so hard that Arthur wouldn’t be surprised if he drew blood. 

“Merlin, I can’t—” he let out a groan— half-pleasure half-frustration instead of finishing the sentence. 

“Shit, Arthur, of course—” Merlin sat up fully and crawled across the bed so he was next to Arthur. 

Arthur blinked, and tried not to stare at Merlin’s cock— so close to him now, so hard and full, colored deep red. 

“Do you feel like you’re ready to come?” Merlin asked; his voice sounded wrecked. 

Arthur nodded and dropped his hand to his side. 

Merlin hesitated then moved so Arthur’s legs were between his knees as he knelt in front of him. “You need to relax,” Merlin said and then reached out and placed a hand on Arthur’s stomach. His fingers felt like they were burning into Arthur’s skin and his breath hitched as he bit back a moan. 

Merlin placed his other hand on Arthur’s thigh and, Gods, it felt like the best kind of fire. 

“Take a breath and relax these muscles,” Merlin said.

Arthur hadn’t realized how tense his muscles were until they melted under Merlin’s hands. 

“Don’t think about trying to come, just enjoy it, focus on the feeling.” Merlin said. His thumb had started slowly stroke along Arthur’s stomach, through the hairs just below his belly button. 

He tried to breath slowly, tried to get back in control of his body, but the way that Merlin was looking at him, the slow movement of his fingers across his bare skin was making it hard.

Merlin, as if reading his mind, made a small noise and then said “You’re going to lose control Arthur. It’s okay. You’re safe.”

Merlin took Arthur’s hand and wrapped it back around his cock. “There’s no shame in this,” he said as his hand, regretfully, fell away and Arthur started stroking himself again.

“Just focus on the feeling. It feels good, yeah? You’re not going anything wrong. You deserve to feel pleasure, Arthur.” 

Arthur moaned and sped up the pace. 

“Stay relaxed,” Merlin said and gently squeezed his thigh, “That’s it. You’re doing so good, just keep that up.” Merlin’s tongue flicked over the place where he had been chewing on his lip. Arthur’s hand stuttered and his hips thrust into his own grip involuntarily.

“Merlin,” he said 

Merlin’s eyes widened just slightly, “That’s perfect. Let yourself feel good. That’s amazing.”

The muscles in Arthur’s thighs twitched. “You’re getting close I can tell. Keep going; you've done so great.”

Arthur’s whole body was shuddering. 

“Yes, it’s okay. Let go,” Merlin said softly. 

Arthur couldn’t think. His whole world was just this feeling, the burn of Merlin’s fingertips against his skin, a desire for Merlin’s hands to be everywhere on him. He didn’t know how to ask for that— how to put the enormity of his _want_ into words. Instead he just said, “You too.”

Merlin groaned as he took himself in hand, his other still resting on Arthur’s stomach. He didn’t break eye contact with Arthur until right as he came— his long lashes fluttering shut as his body shook and he moaned out Arthur’s name.

That was all it took to finally send Arthur over the edge, the site of Merlin kneeling over him and looking ruined as his come splattered on his chest. Everything in him burned as the pleasure spiked and overtook him. He came hard, shaking and gasping.

It wasn’t until a few moments and unsteady breaths later that Arthur realized he had come all over Merlin’s hand, still pressed against his stomach. Arthur blushed and reached for a rag to clean both of them up, but Merlin pulled his hand away.

“It’s okay,” he said.

As his orgasm faded, Arthur felt exposed and very naked. Merlin who must have been feeling the same way stood and pulled on his trousers. 

“Well, uhm, thanks for that,” Arthur said, trying to sound casual and friendly, but feeling like more of an idiot. 

“Right. You, uh, seemed to have gotten the hang of it,” Merlin said quickly, “I should—” he gestured vaguely towards the door despite the fact that he was nowhere near done with his duties in Arthur’s room.

“Of course. Uhm, you’re dismissed,” Arthur said, but immediately regretted it. He made it sound as if what Merlin had just done for him had been an order or a duty that Merlin had completed. But Merlin had been the one to suggest it and he had seemed… eager to help. Arthur opened his mouth to clarify, but Merlin was already walking out the door. 

Arthur tried to finish writing his speech, but honestly he needed Merlin’s help with the part he was on. And it wasn’t long before his mind drifted to what had just happened. He couldn’t get Merlin’s face as he came out of his mind. The flush along his cheekbones, the intense look in his eyes, his slight smile, the way he had called Arthur’s name breathless and desperate. 

The quill snapped in Arthur’s hand. He was hard again. It took him a moment to remember that he didn’t need to try to quell his arousal anymore. And another moment to consider the implications of getting aroused just thinking about his manservant’s face as he came. Shit, he thought, even as he began to palm his erection through his pants, he was in trouble. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated. <3


End file.
